Gemstones: a link between worlds
by MysteriousfigureJex
Summary: yeah-combined power of champions arguments..who knew? featuring things like 'heartless' 'dovakiin' energy swords- and obviously jon snow-becuase jon snow! M for language and freedom
1. trailer piece

A link between worlds- a Gemstone story.

After all of the unfolded event foretold in their origins- the gemstone champions finally compiled. Unfortunately they don't really get on very well. But after a huge amount of argument- construction and trolling…and reconstruction- a base was finally constructed in the hub world New Zenith. But dark things were brewing- long forgotten enemies joining hands and swords to forge a new threat that could end the entire multiverse.

'Only two things are infinite-the universe, and human stupidity.' Albert Einstein.

Jexak: so the whole shebang began one night at about dinnertime. I recall being in the kitchen cooking when alarm bells began to ring. I assumed Diamante had yet again created an explosion by failing at science for the millionth time (Diamante: hey im not that bad). But as it turns out it was me…or rather my double…

Diron: I had for once had no malevolent intent… I merely came by for a cup of sugar…I like tea. (jex: stupid brit) Quiet you fat American (Jexak: still not fat). Ahem. So inevitably I was met with the usual jive of…hit him with a laser. So- I decided to get my own back. I turned their sugar into a cotton candy glob heartless.

Jexak: hilarious..no really- emerald got so much stuck in her hair…also the glob was delicious thanks.

Diron: you ate it?! Are you a ret….IDIOT!

Amethyst: everyone calm down.

OPAL: where in the name of stormwind is my full roast!

Jexak: right up your arse!

Diamante: uhhhhhh….riight….

…..you see what I mean-these guys cant even narrate their own story…and now I have a sword in my back..

Emerald: that was me… I was trying to get the dead guy… sorry.

Plz don't be mean about size this is merely a trailerrrrrrrrr


	2. Chapter 1: a hero remembers

"According to an ancient prophet- the reflective weapons will conjoin into a force greater than that the world will have ever seen. Of course that has happened several times. I mean-we do sorta rely on the dragon balls to sovle our problems…' Vageta.

'supposedly, a threat will arrive that even the UNSC cannot resolve alone. We must prepare chief..' Cortana.

'Girls, please listen. Dark times are coming. I know I may be referencing videogames here, bu this darkness is real.' Mayor of Townsville.

The legends predicted these times. But none were prepared for them to actually happen. The first world to fall was the realm of new domino-swallowed whole by a monster they called 'Ultimate catastor, devourer of light, ally of darkness.' I remember the day well. I was there, trying to stop it. But the rules of the world were radically different to what my skills could provide. Battles required the use of a card game. And due to my inexperience, and the power of my opponent, I lost. I fled-no retreated, and waited for it to hop to a new world, but it appeared stuck there, bound to the physics of its universe. To this day I have kept watch here in the realm of 'Horus H 5', waiting for it to transform and break free from it's entrapment.

Perhaps before we continue-I should tell you my name. I am Christof, but most know me as noble 0-since carter took my place as the first when I...was presumed dead. Otherwise they call me Amethyst-tank and soldier of the gemstones, or gay because I wear pink armour. The insult does not bother me, but they insist on wasting their breath with the word.

The first true incident occurred on may 4th 32 BBY (before battle of yavin) on the galatic war universe of Jedinoia. During a battle on the planet of Naboo. This universe had a set timeline- and events that could change the future were occurring. A dark brotherhood was interfering with the time-space continuum-and they had clearly decided to hit the hardest point. An immensely powerful cyborg known as lordFreesa destroyed Naboo just as the battle came to a head, causing the future to flux uncontrollably- its fabric of reality splitting by immense changes. I had been called in to solve the damage, starting with events prior to the battle. The only way to beat freesa was to repair time first. So I was sent to the deepest reaches of the past to start there. This, is my recount of the events thereafter-when universes went to war, and power levels meant nothing.


End file.
